<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shantae and Freddy: Nightmare Quest by Princess_Josie_Riki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279979">Shantae and Freddy: Nightmare Quest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki'>Princess_Josie_Riki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, Shantae (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Blood and Gore, Comedy, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Horror, M/M, Multi, Tragedy, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Shantae x FNAF crossover. Our favorite half-genie hero and our favorite animatronic mascot team up to take on the Barons of Sequin Land, the Nightmare Animatronics, a villainous pirate king and a child murderer.</p><p>The characters of the Shantae series are owned by Wayfoward Technologies, the characters of the Five Nights at Freddy's series are owned by Scott Cawthon, some OCs belong to me, other OCs belong to other users, everything else is owned by their rightful owners.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ammo Baron/Original Female Character(s), Ammo Baron/Techno Baron (Shantae), Bolo/Shantae (Shantae), Bonnie/Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Freddy Fazbear &amp; Mike Schmidt, Freddy Fazbear/Circus Baby, Freddy Fazbear/Foxy, Jeremy Fitzgerald &amp; Mike Schmidt &amp; Fritz Smith, Michael Afton &amp; Circus Baby, Nightmare (Five Nights at Freddy's) &amp; Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Shantae &amp; Freddy Fazbear, Shantae &amp; Other(s), Shantae/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shantae and Freddy: Nightmare Quest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Hey!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>A boy with fairly light skin, blue eyes and dark brown hair wearing a black shirt with two lone gray stripes on it, blue short trousers and brown shoes gasps as he wakes up to see his friend, a girl his age with fair skin, green eyes and orange hair in pigtails wearing an orange shirt, a red skirt and red shoes at the table next to him.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Wow, Chris, is the birthday party so boring that even the birthday boy falls asleep?" the girl asked sarcastically.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Leave me alone, Iris." said the boy known Chris said in a tired tone, holding a yellow bear plush toy with a purple top hat and bow tie. "I'm trying to stay awake, but it's not easy. It's just been hard to sleep."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Big brother trouble again?" asked the girl known as Iris.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Worse." said Chris. "Have you ever seen like the nightmare Freddy?"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Nightmare?" Iris asked before saying. "I mean I've had a bad dream or two about them. They're creepy, Chris. Look at them on stage."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>She points at two animatronics on the stage; Fredbear, a golden bear bear with teal eyes and a purple top hat and bow and Spring Bonnie, a golden rabbit with green eyes and a bowtie.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Just shaking, creaking around like that." Iris continued. "And then, they come off and walk around."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"No, not Fredbear, Freddy, the Brown bear," Chris corrected. "And Foxy and Bonnie and Chica."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>He points at the four animatronics on another stage next to Fredbear and Spring Bonnie; Freddy Fazbear, a brown bear with blue eyes and a black top hat and bow tie, Bonnie the Bunny, a purple rabbit with magenta eyes, a red bow tie and a red guitar, Chica the Chicken, a yellow chicken with violet eyes, a bib that says "Let's eat!" and a pink cupcake and Foxy the Pirate Fox, a red fox with yellow eyes, an eye patch, brown pants and a hook.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Like from the cartoon show?" Iris asked. "Like Fredbear &amp; Friends?"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Yeah, I've...seen them every night." said Chris. "They creep around my house, Iris." He looks his Fredbear plush toy. "Fredbear's keeping me safe."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Keeps you safe?" Iris said, confused. "The stuffed animal?"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Yeah, they're all my friends...you know." Chris replied.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"You are so weird." said Iris.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Unknown to the two, a younger boy with tan skin, brown hair with long bangs covering the upper half of his face, revealing his mouth, a red shirt, a blue hoodie, beige jeans and brown shoes was eavesdropping on their conversation.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Big brother!" said a little girl's voice.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>The boy turned around to see two children younger than him glaring at him. One is a boy a bit younger than him with tan skin, brown hair, one eye, a black shirt, a red jacket, a yellow handkerchief, beige jeans and brown shoes.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>The other one is a toddler girl with tan skin, brown hair in a ponytail tied in a pink bow, an aqua blue eye, a red t-shirt, a lavender skirt and black shoes.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Armor, Ginger, what are you two doing?" the boy asked.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"We were gonna ask you the same thing!" the other boy known as Armor yelled.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"I'm just...spying on Chris and Iris." the duo's brother stated.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Are you peeping?" the little girl know as Ginger asked in shock. "I'm telling mom!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Don't tell mom!" cried the boy. "Besides, I'm starting to think that Chris and Iris liked each other."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"What's wrong?" Ginger asked again. "Are you jealous?"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"No!" her brother replied angrily before calmly saying. "It's...something else."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"What do you mean it's something else?" asked Armor. "C'mon, you can tell us, big bro."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"I don't know, but there is something wrong with this kid." said the boy.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"God, these things sucks." said a voice.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>The three turned around to see a teenage boy with fair skin, black hair, green eyes, a grey t-shirt, blue capris and dark brown shoes being annoyed.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"My stupid brother's wasting a perfectly good Saturday with this crap." the teen said before kicking the Spring Bonnie animatronic.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Hey, hey, don't mess with that!" an employee scolded the teen. "Those are expensive!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"And dangerous!" another employee added. "They're in automated mode right now! Can you please go back to your tables and enjoy the show from there?"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Whatever, man." said the teen. "This place sucks, dude. Pffft."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>The teen walks away as the boy, Armor and Ginger glared at him.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"That guy is a big bully." said Ginger.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"I know, right?" Armor added. "I can't believe Chris is related to that guy."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Yeah." said the boy.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Suddenly, the three see a man with periwinkle skin, red eyes with yellow sclera and purple hair in a ponytail dressed in red and black pirate attire holding a baby with periwinkle skin, red eyes and short black hair in a black onesie and a red beanie fussing in anger.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Can it, you stupid baby!" the man yelled. "I know I don't want to go to this wretched, god-forsaken place either, but your mother insisted I'd take you there!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>The baby growled at her father.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Don't you dare take that damn tone with me, Risky Boots!" the man scolded. " I am your father and you will do what I say! You know, I can't even understand what you're saying!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Baby Risky babbles angrily.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Hey, man, control your baby!" yelled the boy. "She's really annoying!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"You stay out of it, brat!" the man yelled back and stormed off with his daughter.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Ugh," the boy groaned. "The nerve of that guy and his stupid daughter."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Did you see that shit?" said the same voice.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>The boy turns around to see the same teenager with his friends, who are also teenagers; one with tan skin, black hair, grey eyes, a red t-shirt, dark turquoise capris and grey shoes, one with the same skin tone as Chris' brother with brown hair, blue eyes, a green t-shirt, blue capris and brown shoes and one with brown skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, a blue t-shirt, dark red capris and dark brown shoes.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>The teen in green laughs before saying, "Yeah, man, what a loser. Those geezers are working here still! This place blows! About the coolest thing are the masks on the ticket counter!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>The green clad teen points at the masks of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken and Foxy the Pirate Fox at the ticket counter.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Probably nice they swapped a few of them too." the teen in red said. "Do you want a Bonnie or a Foxy, T?"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Foxy obviously." said the teen in grey. "Heh, I tore the head off the one that Chris has."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Aw, did he cry?" the teen in blue asked in game sympathy.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>The teen in red chuckled before asking, "Yeah, did he cry?"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"That little piss baby always cries, man." said the teen in green. "It's annoying as hell. Tried to scare the shit out of him and he's still coming here on his birthday. I was hoping to save us from this embarrassment."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Well, you know, we can give him a real reason to be scared." said the teen in red.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"How?" the teen in grey asked. "He keeps that stupid bear with him at all times. It's like his cry teddy."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"A cry teddy?" the teen in green asked. "He never grows up."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"T, we just make him grow up." said the teen in red. "You know, when the geezers aren't looking."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>The teen in grey chuckles before saying, "Fuck yeah."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>This made the little boy growl in anger as he yelled, "Curse that Terrence! I knew I couldn't trust him or his friends! I better warn Chris about this. If I don't do something about it, he'll be miserable for a long time."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Think you want one of those plush-traps?" Iris asked Chris, pointing at the Spring Bonnie plush-traps.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Yeah, maybe." said Chris. "I don't have one of those yet. That's the Bonnie?"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Yeah, they're like 1,200 tickets." Iris explains. "We could pull together if you want to."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Chris yawned before saying, "It might be fun."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Excuse me."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Chris and Iris turn to see the the little boy.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Hey, Ammo, how are things?" Iris asked.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Not good." the boy called Ammo said. " We have to tell Chris something important."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"What do you mean?" Chris asked.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"It's your brother, Terrence." said Ammo, making Chris worried. "He-"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Move it, you baby emo cyclops!" the teen in grey, known as Terrence, wearing the Foxy mask said, pushing Ammo aside.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Terrence's friends, the one in red wearing a Bonnie mask, the one in green wearing a Freddy mask and the one in blue wearing a Chica mask appeared next to him and laughed at Ammo.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Hey! Not cool, man!" yelled Ammo.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"So what? You're a freak!" He said before he turned Chris. "Hey, loser, happy birthday!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Terrance, stop!" Chris said, glaring at Terrence.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Yeah, Terrence, stop!" the teen in the Chica mask said in a mocking voice. "He's gonna cry!" Then, he laughs.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Chris starts to shed tears while saying, "You freak me out, Terrence... I'll tell mom and dad!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"If you wanna keep that stupid bear, you won't tell mom or dad shit!" Terrence said, glaring at Chris.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>This made Chris shocked as he held his Fredbear plush toy close to him.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"You guys are such bullies!" yelled Iris. "Seriously? Back off! It's Chris' birthday!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Yeah, you can't your little brother like that!" Ammo added.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Can it, you little bitch!" the teen in the Freddy mask said to Iris before turning to Ammo. "That goes for you too, you dumb runt!" Then, he glared at Chris. "I can't believe you need a girl and some preschooler to defend you, Chris!" the teen in the Freddy mask said, glaring at Chris.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>A preteen boy who is older than Chris, but younger than Terrence with the same skin tone as Chris with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a purple t-shirt, blue shorts and red shoes sees this and becomes worried.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Wow, you're brother's kind of a baby, isn't he?" the teen in the Bonnie mask asked Terrence.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"It's hilarious." Terrence tells his friends. "Why don't we help him get a closer look! He'll love it!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>This made Chris terrified and Ammo, Iris and the purple clad tween shocked.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"No! Please!" cried Chris.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Come on, guys!" said Terrence. "Let's give the little man a lift! He wants to get up close and personal!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Terrence, no!" cried the purple clad tween.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>But it was too late; Terrence and his friends grabbed Chris and proceed to taking him to Fredbear.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"No! I don't want to go!" cried Chris.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>But Terrence and his buddies ignored him and continued what they're doing.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"You heard the little man!" Terrence joked. "He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Then, he and his friends laughed as one of the employees notice this.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Hey, kids, back off of the stage!" he yelled.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Terrence, stop!" the purple clad tween cried.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Everyone else notices this as well.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Hey guys," said Terrence. "I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Hey, hey!" another employee yelled. "Stay away from those!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Don't mess with that, kid!" yelled another employee.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"On THREE!" Terrence began. "One... two..."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Terrence, don't do it!" cried Ammo</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Unfortunately, Terrence and his friends brought the crying Chris child to Fredbear's mouth.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Please, Terrence..." cried Chris. "I'm scared!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Without warning, Fredbear closed his jaws and crushed the child's skull, causing it to bleed violently, much to the horror of Ammo, Iris, Terrence and his friends, the purple clad tween and several children and babies (except for Baby Risky) and the shock of almost everyone else. Baby Risky was the only one who wasn't scared of shocked by that. She was confused.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Chris?" Iris asked.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>But no response.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Oh shit!" an employee cried.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Almost everyone began to panic while Ammo cried in both horror and despair, knowing how traumatizing it is to see Fredbear "bite" into Chris' skull.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Chris?" Iris asked again.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Chris?" Terrence asked.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Shit, man!" the teen in the Chica mask cried in shock. "Shit!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Stop fucking around, man." Terrence said in both fear and guilt.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"I think we fucked up." the teen in the Bonnie mask said in concern.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Chris! CHRIS!" Terrence cried, being more guilty as he begins to shed tears.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"We can't be here, man." the teen in the Freddy mask said.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Shit, man!" the teen in the Chica mask added in shock.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"We... we're sorry man." the teen in the Bonnie mask said in guilt. "We can't..."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"What did you do?!" the pirate father yelled at the teens.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"I-I didn't mean to..." Terrence stuttered in despair.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"This is all your damn fault, Terrence!" the purple clad tween yelled at Terrence while crying before running off.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Ammo kept crying as Armor comes to him.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Ammo, stop crying!" Armor cried in worry, trying to comfort his older brother.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Big brother is scared!" cried Ginger.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"I'm sorry!" he said before crying. "I'm so sorry!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Come along, Risky." the man said in disgust. "I think it's time to head out of this horror show."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Then, he leaves with Baby Risky. Unknown to her father, she smiled evilly.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Later, at the hospital, we see Ammo, Armor and Ginger in the waiting room, upset about what happened to Chris. Next to the three is the purple clad tween from earlier.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Hey, kid..." the preteen said.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Ammo turns to the tween.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"I'm sorry you had to see that." the tween said. "You know how older brothers are. My older brother, Terrence and his friends used to scare my little brother, Chris. But after that incident, he felt really ashamed of himself."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Is Chris gonna be alright?" Ammo asked in concern.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"I wish, but I'm not sure." the tween sadly answered. "Because his skull got crushed inside Fredbear's mouth, Chris is in a coma."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Oh no!" cried Ammo. "I didn't save Chris! I'm a horrible friend!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"No," the tween stated. "I'm a horrible brother. I should've told Terrence to stop, but he couldn't listen to me. I'm the one to blame."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Don't blame yourself." said Ammo. "I'm sorry for your loss."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>This made the tween smile as he said, "It's quite alright. My dad assured everyone that this won't happen again. Besides, he did create the animatronics."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Michael Afton!" a man's voice calls out.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Coming, dad." said the boy known as Michael Afton. Then, he turns to Ammo. "Well, I better go, kid. By the way, my name is Michael."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Nice to meet you, Michael." Ammo said, smiling. "I'm Ammo."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Yeah, see you around Ammo."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Meanwhile in the medical room, a comatose Chris lays on the bed with bandages wrapped around his damaged head and his Fredbear plush with him. Among him are the plush toys of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, even though the Foxy plush toy appears to be headless courtesy of Terrence. Speaking of which, Terrence, feeling guilty stands next to his unconscious brother.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Can you here me?" Terrence asked sadly. "I don't know if you can here me. I'm sorry."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Terrence Afton, let's go!" the same man's voice yelled.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Coming, dad..." Terrence sadly said as he walked out of the room.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Then an eerie, demonic voice was heard, saying:</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <em>"You're broken. We are still your friends. Do you still believe that? I'm still here. I will put you back together."</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Later, Ammo, Armor and Ginger were walking home. They see a small lizard boy with red eyes, small teeth, a magenta shirt and grey shorts and a little girl with periwinkle skin, curly blonde hair, a purple dress with white frills and red ribbons, a red bow on her head, white leggings and black Mary Janes. They are both around Ammo's age.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"What's wrong, Ammo?" the lizard asked.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"It's Chris..." he said, sadly. " After his skull was crushed under Fredbear's jaw, he's in a coma."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"A coma?" the girl complained in a southern accent. "Ammo head, are ya'll pulling' my leg here?"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"No, I'm not." Ammo replied sadly. "Chris was seriously hurt after what Terrence and his friends did to him, but they didn't mean to do it. They felt really bad for what they did."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"I knew Terrence was a big meanie!" the lizard yelled. "Shame on him!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"I know, Techno." said Ammo. "I wish I could help him, but I guess I can't. Why couldn't any of those stupid Guardian Genies just stop Terrence?"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"I know, right?" the girl agreed. "They didn't do a good job savin' Chris either. They're useless!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Well, when you're right, you're right, Fru-Fru." said Ammo. "Still, I fear that I might get the same thing if Fredbear comes to me, Armor or Ginger." Tears come pouring out of his eye. "I'm still scared."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"He was traumatized when we saw Fredbear's has crushing Chris' head." said Armor.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Oh, Ammo." Techno said in concern. "We're sorry about what happened."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"I wish we could help." Fru-Fru added. "It's a shame that Fredbear Family Diner is gonna close down for a while."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Fru-Fru!" said a woman's voice.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Come here!" said a man's voice.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Coming, mom and dad!" said Fru-Fru. "Well, my folks need me. See ya'll later."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Fru-Fru leaves.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Techno Jr!" said another man's voice.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Come here!" said another woman's voice.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Coming, mom and dad!" said Techno. "Well, I better go too. Bye, Ammo."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Techno leaves as well.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Perhaps some things are best left forgotten, for now." Ammo said before turning to Armor and Ginger. "Well, guys, I guess it's just you and me."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Ammo, Armor, Ginger, come here!" another woman's voice was heard.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Mommy!" Ginger yelled happily and runs off.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Coming, mom," Armor said, following Ginger.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Hey! Wait for me!" Ammo said before following his younger siblings.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Unknown to the kids leaving, an unknown shadow was watching them from behind a tree.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <em>"So, still think I'm something you should be afraid of, hmmm?"</em>
        <span> it asked in the same voice from earlier before laughing evilly. </span>
        <em>"Well, be careful what you say, little one. Pretty soon, we'll get acquainted and believe me, I am sure that we will get along just fine. But first, let's see how Michael and Terrence feels about having the same nightmares as their little brother."</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Later that evening, Michael is in his room sleeping until he hears footsteps coming from outside his room.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Who could be at the door this late at night?" Michael asks before grabbing his flashlight and coming towards the door.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>He hears heavy breathing that sounded creepy, but Michael isn't scared.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Very funny, Terrence." said Michael. "I know it was you-" He pointed his flashlight at something horrifying and screams in terror before closing the door.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>As nights passed, Michael has been having the same nightmares that he was haunted by horrific entities that he was too scared to mention and Terrence had mysteriously disappeared. It felt like they were real to him and he assumed that one of the entities took Terrence away as punishment for what he did to their younger brother, Chris. It felt like he was being punished himself for failing to stop Terrence. When will it end? Could be be having the same nightmares as Chris? And what about Ammo? Will he have the same nightmares too?</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <hr/>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Four years later, it's now 1987 and Fredbear Family Diner has been renamed Freddy Fazbear's Pizza four years after the Fredbear incident a.k.a. the Bite of 83. We see a teenage Michael being upset about the loss of his siblings; his younger brother, Chris passed away five days after he was in a coma, his older brother, Terrence disappeared and his younger sister, Elizabeth disappeared as well. The only good thing is that Ammo is still alive, but unfortunately, he's changed.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Hey, kid." said a voice.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Michael turned around to see a young man about 19 years old with fair skin, brown hair, brown eyes, a light blue shirt with a nametag that says "Jeremy", black pants, shoes and tie and a security guard hat; he's Jeremy Fitzgerald.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Is something wrong?" Jeremy asked.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Nothing." said Michael. "It's just hard to believe."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Hey, loser!" said a voice.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Michael turned to see Ammo with his same shirt, jeans and shoes and a blue jacket with light blue highlights of it. Along side him are two kids that are his friends, Techno and Fru-Fru.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Techno's teeth is now sharp and he wears glasses, a white shirt, a magenta hoodie, a black jacket and grey jeans while Fru-Fru has longer hair, still has her red bow and currently wears a purple shirt, a red skirt, white socks and black shoes.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>They were picking on a little toddler girl with periwinkle skin, red eyes and short purple hair in a purple dress, red bow and red Mary Janes who is really angry.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Where do you think you're going, baby?" Ammo asked in a sinister tone. "Give us all lunch money and we promise we won't hit you!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Yeah, you better do what we say!" said Techno.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Don't make us whoop your little yellow belly butt!" Fru-Fru added.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Now see here, you wallowing hog boy and his landlubber friends," the little girl yelled. "Do you know who I am? I am Risky Boots, future Queen of the Seven Seas, and anyone who opposes me will be crushed flat! One of these days, you will all bow down to me!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Then, the toddler known as Risky Boots throws a cupcake at Ammo's face, making him mad.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Oh, you are so dead, you little brat!" Ammo yelled before turning to his friends. "Come one, guys! Let's get her!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Uh-oh." said Risky.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Then, Ammo, Techno and Fru-Fru chase the little girl, much to Michael's dismay.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Oh, Ammo, still the same since 1983." said Michael. "I wish you, Techno and Fru-Fru would be more nicer and not bully smaller children."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Still, there is something way off about little Risky Boots." said a voice.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Michael turned around to see a young man about 17 years old, technically a teenager with fair skin, orange hair, green eyes, freckles, glasses, a light blue shirt with a nametag that says "Fritz", black pants, shoes and tie and a security guard hat; he's Fritz Smith.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Her father, Magnus Boots is the King of all Pirates and the former student of the infamous Pirate Master." said Fritz. "Risky Boots is a bad girl and a vandal. Just look at Foxy over here."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Fritz points at a disfigured and mutilated animatronic white fox lying on the floor with red cheeks and lips, pink eyelids, a pink bowtie, pink accents on its inner ear, snout, and around its eyes, a white tail with a pink end on it, a second head which is an endoskeleton's head, yellow eyes on the right one attached to her head and the left one attacked to her second one and pink nail polish on her feet; she's Toy Foxy.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Hey there, sugar," said Toy Foxy. "Why not give good old Foxy a kiss-Foxy a kiss. Play nice with me, sugar."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Yikes, now I know why toddlers can destroy almost anything." said Michael, cringing.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Actually, one toddler was responsible for that, Risky Boots." Fritz explained. "From what Jeremy told me, the staff literally had to put Foxy back together after every shift. Eventually, they stopped trying and left her as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now, she's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to her as just... "The Mangle"."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"But why would Risky do that?" Michael asked sadly. "She is only a little girl."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Well I don't trust her." said Fritz. "It's best to start clear of her. Good thing she didn't mess with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Dagnabbit! We lost her!" yelled Fru-Fru.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Now where did she go?" Techno asked.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Let's split up and find her!" Ammo suggested. "If one of you found her, tell me and we can beat her up together!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Techno and Fru-Fru nodded and they went their separate says to look for Risky. Then, Ammo turned to the three animatronics in the stage; Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. Toy Freddy has a similar appearance to his original counterpart, Freddy Fazbear. He is a brown animatronic bear with light brown coloring on his belly, snout, and inner ears. He has black whisker spots, black eyebrows, brown eyelids, short eyelashes, blue eyes and a black nose. As with the other toy animatronics, Toy Freddy has rosy red, blushed cheeks. However, unlike the other toy animatronics, he appears to have a matte coating rather than a glossy finish.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Toy Bonnie is colored a bright shiny blue, with his belly, muzzle, and insides of his ears colored a pale, powder blue. He has green eyes, magenta eyelids, long eyelashes, black eyebrows and rosy red, blushed cheeks. He also has a white circular tail.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Toy Chica is a yellow-orange chicken with an orange beak, blue eyes, purple eyelids, long eyelashes, and orange feet. She has a few stray "feathers" that stick out from the top of her head. She has blushed cheeks, like the other toy animatronics, though hers are pink rather than red. She also has a bib that reads "LET'S PARTY!" and has tiny colorized flecks (being green, blue, yellow and pink), which appear like tiny pizza slices or confetti. She wears a pink garment on her lower body and almost always carries a pink cupcake with large blue eyes.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"This is so stupid." Ammo groaned. "The animatronics don't even look real anymore. They're so old looking."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Suddenly, the song, "My Grandfather's Clock" plays, making Ammo notice in confusion.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Huh?" said Ammo.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>He went to the Prize Corner to see a blue music box with a purple stripe on each side. Then, he notices a crank on the side.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Pfft, looks like one of those corny jack-in-the-boxes." said Ammo. "I wonder."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>He goes to the music box and turns the crank around as the tune changed to "Pop Goes the Weasel". Suddenly, an animatronic puppet pops out of the music box, freaking the boy out. It has a white face (which looks like a mask) with black, hollow eyes with small, white pupils, rosy red cheeks, purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth, and red lipstick painted on in an exaggerated pucker. Its body is somewhat reminiscent of a sock monkey's, with its round, oblong shape, thin waist, three white buttons, rounded hands that feature three spindly fingers each, and white stripes on the wrists and ankles, along with a thin, long neck. It has no feet, but its legs are tapered to a point.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Oh my god!" cried Ammo.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>The animatronic stared at the boy.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Who are you?" Ammo asked. "Or what are you?"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>The animatronic didn't respond, making the cycloptic boy a bit annoyed.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Well, puppet, leave me alone." Ammo said. "I'm too old for this kind of stuff anyway."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>The animatronic still didn't respond. However, it did come out of it's box, much to Ammo's shock, walked right passed him and heads to the main hall. Ammo confused became confused and decides to follow it.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Meanwhile at the Game Area, Techno was looking for Risky until he saw a human-like animatronic child with a round body, peach-colored skin, large blue eyes, rosy red cheeks, an orange triangular nose, red-brown hair, and a toothy grin. He wears a red and blue vertically striped shirt with two black buttons down the middle. The propeller cap he wears also bears the same pattern. He wears blue pants and simple, brown shoes. His arms are stubby and thin with fingerless, round hands. In his right hand, he holds a large, red and yellow striped balloon, and in his left hand, he holds a rectangular sign that reads "Balloons!".</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Hi." the child animatronic said.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Hello?" Techno said.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Meanwhile at one of the party rooms, Fru-Fru was looking for Risky until she felt her hair being pulled back. She turned around to see a girl younger than her with pale skin, white hair, green eyes, a red shirt, blue jeans and black shoes, much to her annoyance.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Caroline." said Fru-Fru.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Fru-Fru." the girl known as Caroline said back.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Back at the main hall, the puppet animatronic stood in front of a door that says "Parts and Service". Ammo comes to the animatronic and stares at it.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Well?" Ammo said.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>The creature turned to Ammo, not saying a word.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"What do you want me to see?" asked Ammo.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>The animatronic opened the door a bit to show Ammo something as it gestured him to look inside. Ammo obliged and went to take a peek at it, only to be horrified. He saw a man in purple attire with lavender skin, purple hair and white eyes killing five innocent children with a knife. He couldn't believe his eye. What he saw was a murder of five children done by a purple man. They were stabbed, beaten, beheaded, dismembered, burned, ect. Then, the man stuffed the corpses of the children into the withered animatronics of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox and Golden Freddy. To Ammo, this was even more horrifying than the Bite of 83. In fact, all he could do is quiver in fear. The purple man than walked out of the Parts and Service room and turned to Ammo with anger in his eyes.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"If you tell anyone about this, you will be next!" the man said in a threatening tone. "Got it?"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Ammo nods, frightened of what he will do to him.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Good." said the man. "Consider yourself lucky, brat."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>As the man leaves, Ammo fainted in fear. The puppet went passed the unconscious Ammo and went into the Parts and Service room to give the dead children stuffed inside the withered animatronics gifts of life. In fact, it gave the animatronics life. A few minutes later, Ammo woke up in an emergency room to see Techno, Fru-Fru, Armor, Ginger and a little girl with them. Armor is still the same, except older. Ginger no longer bears a hair bow and wears a lavender shirt, a red jacket, blue jeans and black shoes.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>The little girl is a cyclops just like Ammo, Armor and Ginger, her eye is aqua blue, her skin is tan, her hair is brown and in pigtails held by pink hair bows, she wears a a white shirt, a pink overall skirt, white leggings and pink shoes.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Big brother," said the little girl, "Are you alright?"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"I'm fine, Magica." Ammo groaned. "But where am I?"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"You're at the hospital, Ammo." Fru-Fru replied. "You passed out and we haven't found you for five minutes."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"We were worried about you, Ammo." Techno added.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"You were?" Ammo asked. "I didn't know you cared for me."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Are you nuts?" yelled Ginger. "You could've gotten us in trouble, you idiot brother!" Then, she slapped Ammo. "That's for running off and disappearing so that we couldn't find you!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"It's not my fault!" cried Ammo.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"You're ruining my life!" shouted Ginger.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Ammo, Ginger, can't we just all get along?" Armor asked.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"NO!" Ammo and Ginger answered angrily.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Big brother Armor, I'm scared." said the little girl known as Magica.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Then, Ammo and Ginger's argument is obscured by a loud organ note while Techno, Fru-Fru, Armor and Magica are shocked.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"You know what, Ginger?" Ammo yelled. "We're done here! Good day!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Then, he gets off the bed and storms off in anger. He is mad at Ginger for telling at him. Then, he left the emergency room before slamming the door.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Later that evening, Ammo is in his room wearing light blue pajamas. He is still mad at Ginger after the fight he had with her. Then, he went on his bed and decided to go to sleep, hoping it will be all over in the morning. Suddenly, he heard heavy breathing, causing him to wake up. Then comes an eerily demonic voice (the same voice from four years ago).</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <em>"You seemed to be angry at your sister."</em>
        <span> said the voice.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Who's there?" Ammo asked.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <em>"There, there, little boy."</em>
        <span> said the voice. </span>
        <em>"Everything will be alright."</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Then, the same laugh from four years ago was heard as red eyes shown in the darkness, staring at the terrified Ammo. He was so scared, he had no choice but to scream.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <hr/>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Ammo Baron woke up screaming in his bed. He is a tall, buff cyclops man with brown hair and goatee, a blue helmet with a raccoon tail and ears, a white undershirt, heart-printed boxers and socks. He looked around in his tent and realized that he's all alone, making him sigh in relief. He was still traumatized by the horrific events of his childhood; first, the Bite of 83, then, a purple guy killing five children, now, the unspeakable nightmares he had. Thankfully, it's all over.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"It was all just a dream." Ammo Baron said before becoming concerned. "But why does it feel more like a nightmare?"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>